Batman: Knights of Gotham
Batman: Knights of of Gotham was a 2013 animated series based on the DC comic book hero Batman. The series is set in Gotham City and ran for three seasons. Its run ended in 2016. The series was animated by the anime company Production I.G. Characters KOG is based around the team of Batman and Robin, with help from other members of the Bat Family: Heroes *'BATMAN' (voiced by Bruce Greenwood) is the central character of the series. Throughout season one, Batman has to deal with the fact that he failed to save Jason Todd. *'ROBIN '(voiced by Troy Baker) is the alter ego of Tim Drake, who must prove that he is a worthy replacement to the deceased Jason Todd. *'NIGHTWING' (voiced by Rino Romano) was Robin before Jason. He helped to train Tim, and harbors a deep hatred for Joker, who shot his girlfriend (Oracle). *'ORACLE '(voiced by Kimberly Brooks) was Batgirl before Joker shot her through the spine. She is still a valued member of the team though, and acts as Batman's information broker. Oracle is Nightwing's girlfriend. *'ALFRED' (voiced by Alastair Duncan) is the loyal butler of Bruce Wayne, AKA Batman. He raised Wayne and keeps the Batcave in perfect running order. *'THE RED HOOD' (Jensen Ackles) is an old alter-ego of the man who would become the Joker. Jason Todd took up the mantle when he was revived by Ra's al Ghul, hoping that Todd would be the heir that Batman wouldn't. Villains *'JOKER' (John DiMaggio)) is Batman's nemesis and the man who, among countless other atrocities, crippled Oracle and murdered Jason Todd. He delights in causing Batman pain, both physically and emotionally. *'HARLEY QUINN '(Arleen Sorkin) was once a psychiatrist at Arkham Asylum. When she met the Joker, he charmed her into letting him go free with her as his sidekick. She believes that she loves him, and that he reciprocates the feeling. *'RA'S AL GHUL '(Dee Bradley Baker) is the immortal leader of the League of Assassins. He believes Batman is the perfect heir to his throne, and wants the Dark Knight to lead the league upon his death. *'THE PENGUIN' (Nolan North) is a notorious gang leader and producer of illicit goods. He runs a weapons factory beneath his club, the Iceberg Lounge. Penguin uses a variety of trick umbrellas to fight his opponents. *'THE RIDDLER' (Robert Englund) is an old enemy of Batman who loves to leave clues and conundrums at the scenes of his crimes. Riddler kills his victims through elaborate traps that test their intellect. *'SOLOMON GRUNDY '(Corey Burton) was once a small time criminal named Cyrus Gold, who escaped from the law into a swamp area. He fell into a mud-filled lazarus pit, and was revived as an undead monster. Grundy cannot remember his past, only the rhyme "Solomon Grundy, Born on a Monday". *'SCARECROW' (Dino Andrade) is the codename for Jonathan Crane's (the head psychoanalyst at Arkham Asylum) experiment into fear. He created a fear toxin that allows him to manipulate his victims through their nightmares. *'KILLER MOTH' (Jeff Glen Bennett) dreams of inspiring the same instinctual fear as Batman or Killer Croc. Using his technical expertise, he built himself a flight suit. However, nobody considers him to be a serious threat. *'FIREFLY' (Mark Rolston)' '''is a dangerous pyromaniac who was raised in the slums of Gotham City. He was often beaten up by local bullies, and dreams of burning the place where he grew up to the ground. *'POISON IVY (Vanessa Marshall) was a genius botanist experimenting with a plant-based cure to her incurable disease. It cured her, but also converted her into a plant-like organism. Ivy has since begun a war on the "Meatsacks" *'BANE '(Steve Blum) was born in the Santa Prisca prison, where he was used as a lab-rat for the super-steroid VENOM. It gave Bane incredible strength and durability. He escaped, and joined the League of Assassins. Ra's al Ghul tasked him with defeating Batman, in return for making Bane his heir. *'CATWOMAN '(Katherine von Till) was once a poor girl, born in the slums. At a young age, she took to thievery and eventually became a professional cat burglar. Catwoman occasionally acts as an informant for Batman, and the two have a friendship of sorts. *'DEADSHOT '(Jim Meskimen) is a master marksman who never misses. He can hit anything from any range using any weapon. Deadshot also wields two arm-mounted machine guns and has a personal hatred for Batman, who is the only target he has ever missed. *'''MR FREEZE (Maurice LaMarche) is a genius scientist whose wife was dying of a terminal disease. While desperately trying to create a cure, Freeze was injured in a lab accident that caused him to be unable to survive above sub-zero temparatures. *'HUSH' (Bruce Greenwood) was once a friend of Bruce Wayne's, who attempted to kill his parents in order to control their fortune. When Bruce's father managed to save Hush's mother, Hush orchestrated the murder of Bruce's parents. He has returned to Gotham after a decade abroad in order to wreak vengeance on Bruce, who he knows to be Batman. Minor Characters *'Jim Gordon '('D'avid Kaye) is the chief of police in Gotham City. He becomes Commissioner in season 3. Jim Gordon is Oracle's father and has vowed to bring the Joker to justice for what he did to her. *'Goons '(Fred Tatasciore) are the henchmen of the major players in Gotham City. *'Assassins '(Tara Strong, Nolan North) are the men and women of the League of Assassins. Character Designs Batman (1).jpg|Batman Robin (Bluemetrox).jpg|Robin (Tim Drake) Undo (1).jpg|Robin (Jason Todd) New Nightwing (Bluemetrox).jpg|Nightwing Undo.jpg|Oracle Alfred.jpg|Alfred Pennyworth Undo (2).jpg|Jim Gordon The Joker.jpg|The Joker Harley Quinn (Bluemetrox).jpg|Harley Quinn The Penguin (Bluemetrox).jpg|The Penguin Ra's al Ghul.jpg|Ra's al Ghul The Riddler.jpg|The Riddler Solomon Grundy (Bluemetrox).jpg|Solomon Grundy The Scarecrow.jpg|The Scarecrow Killer Moth (Bluemetrox).jpg|Killer Moth Firefly (Bluemtrox).jpg|Firefly Poison Ivy.jpg|Poison Ivy Bane (1).jpg|Bane Undo (3).jpg|Catwoman Deadshot (Bluemetrox).jpg|Deadshot The Red Hood.jpg|The Red Hood Mr Freeze.jpg|Mr Freeze Hush (Bluemetrox).jpg|Hush Power Suit.jpg|Batman's Power Suit (Used to fight Bane) Penguin Goon.jpg|Penguin Goon Joker Goon.jpg|Joker Goon Episodes Season One: Notes *At the end of Head of the Demon, the mysterious figure Ra's talks to is Bane. *Harvey Dent was going to appear as an ally to Batman in this seaosn and would become Two-Face in season two, but was cut. *After the events of Codename: Scarecrow, Hugo Strange takes over as head psychiatrist of Arkham Asylum. *Bane is killed by the League of Assassins for failing to defeat Batman. Season Two Notes *Hugo Strange was originally going to be the anatagonist of the season finale. Ultimately, he was replaced by Hush. The season finale would have been the story of Arkham City. *Huntress was going to make her first appearance in this season, along with Two-Face. However, I couldn't find a way to convincingly write her into the storyline. Season Three Notes *This season marks the final appearances of Mr Freeze, Solomon Grundy and Killer Moth as villains. Freeze retires with his wife (who is revived at the end of Heart of Ice), Grundy finally dies and Killer Moth is killed by Firefly) *Both Batman and the Joker are killed at the end of The Last Laugh part two (Batman tackles the Joker off of the roof of WayneTech). *The Epilogue to The Last Laugh shows Tim becoming Batman, Nightwing retiring to raise his son and the fates of most of Batman's rogues gallery. Category:Television series